


Bellas Watch:

by CKM_Writes



Category: Friends (TV), Hanna (TV 2018), Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-02-10 22:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKM_Writes/pseuds/CKM_Writes
Summary: The Barden Bellas react to new and classic shows.





	1. Hanna

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings may vary between scenes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Show: Hanna (2019)
> 
> Pairings:  
> Bechloe (oblivious)  
> Jessley  
> Stynthia

“Damn, Sofia has it bad for Hanna,” Cynthia Rose opined. The Bellas were halfway through a binge of the new series.

Beca snorted. “Dude, you think every female friendship on the screen is some angsty romance.”

Eyes flickering to Chloe, who as usual was staring at Beca with her lower lip caught between her teeth, Cynthia Rose shook her head. “Ain’t my fault y’all are blind. Besides, a girls gotta take what she can get. Even when there are canon lesbians, they break up or someone dies.”

“Oi, you ladies are killing my positive vibes over here.”

Ashley chuckled. “Positive vibes? This show has a higher body count in one episode than most shows in a season..”

Jessica snuggled into Ashley’s side. “True, but Hanna is a total badass.”

Lilly whispered something that sounded like “I was genetically engineered.”

Cynthia Rose sighed but allowed her lips to curl into a smile. Jessley were just so adorable sometimes. “Just friends my black ass.”

Beca rolled her eyes. “I'm just saying some girls are actually straight.”

Stacie returned to the living room with a fresh bowl of popcorn. “So is spaghetti until it gets wet. Right, baby?” She placed a kiss on Cynthia Rose’s cheek and snuggled back in beside her. 

As the warmth enveloped her body, Cynthia Rose smiled and thought to herself, ‘To hell with it. Writers can canon whoever they want, there's always fan fiction.’


	2. The One Where They Argued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Show: Friends
> 
> Pairings:  
> Jessley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is slightly modified from a bit I posted on Tumblr a while back.

Jessica squealed. “Ooh, look, they have Friends on Netflix!”

“Jessie, baby, no!” Ashley hushed, but it was too late.

“What's wrong?” Jessica asked, confusion plain on her face.

“Sí, pero they can't afford to keep One Day at a Time going, can they?” Flo grumbled.

“Aw, she got off the plane!” Chloe cooed.

Ashley sighed, “And, here we go again!”

Aubrey crossed her arms, “and threw away a promising career opportunity, for what exactly?”

“Right?” Okay, Beca agreeing with Aubrey about anything was still weird. “Besides, Ross was a total f***boy. They never should have ended up together. Joey was so much sweeter to Rachel!”

“Aw, they were so cute together, too!” Chloe beamed.

Beca rolled her eyes and Ashley followed suit.

“They kinda were,” Jessica whispered, finally seeming to understand the can of worms that she'd opened.

“Oh yeah,” Amy chimed in, “Tribiani was totally doable.”

Lilly whispered something like, “I slept with Ross once, but they were on a break.” Ashley almost laughed, not sure if Lilly was joking.

“Yo, you know what would have been hilarious? If Rachel ran off with Carol.” Ashley went to high-five Cynthia Rose, but paused at Jessica's disapproving glare.

Stacie, on the other hand, had no problem doing so. “Don't forget, Rachel kissed Phoebe and Monica. I mean really, why choose just one?”

“Hey, now,” Cynthia Rose sing-songed in agreement.”

Amy looked perplexed.

“What's up, outback?” Ashley asked.

“Is everyone named Carol a lesbian?”


	3. Of Mothers and Milkshakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Show: Jane The Virgin 
> 
> Pairings: None

**Flo** : Oh wow, I just watched the first couple of episodes of Jane the Virgin. It's like Ugly Betty meets a telenovella.

 

**Stacie** : Oh, I loved that show! You're just now starting it?

 

**Flo** : Lo siento, I've been kinda busy with the food trucks.

 

**Stacie** : You're the one always saying we both gotta support our LatinX shows and I'm a single mom. Besides, one of the side stories is straight out of Mommy's Girl.

 

**Emily** : What's M…

 

**Chloe** : Stacie, No!

 

**Stacie [rolls eyes]** :She's twenty-something. I think she can handle it.

 

**Jessica [pulling a traumatized-looking Emily away from the laptop and closing it gingerly]:** Shh, there, there, Legacy.

 

**Flo [sighs]:** Whatever guys, just don't ruin the show for me.

 

**Esther** : I ate my twin in the womb.

 

**Amy** : Oi, sounds like Lilly's back!

 

**Beca** :She said no spoilers, Esther.

 

**Esther: [grins]**

 

**Ashley** :Wait, I thought you never watched anything?

 

**Beca** : I don't like predictable movies.That show was wild!

 

**Cynthia-Rose** : And introduced us to my girl, Azie Tesfai, Chlyler Leigh's love interest for this season of Supergirl!

 

**Aubrey** : My grandma always used to say that thing about once you crush a flower you can't make it new again.

 

**Stacie** : Lemme guess, grandmother on your _father's_ side?

 

 


	4. The Yellow Umbrella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellas Skype-watching How I Met Your Mother
> 
> Pairings: oblivious Bechloe, Jessley, Staubrey, Stacie+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m still salty over that last episode, but fortunately they shot an alternate ending. Anyway enjoy the Bellas enjoying each other er I mean the finale

“I’m so glad we watched the alternate ending,” Emily said while wiping her eyes on her sleeve.“Oh my stars, I’m just. Phew... Ted and Tracy on the train platform is one of the romantic scenes ever!”The Bellas were gathered in smaller groups around the country binge-watching over Skype 

 

“Right?Something about the motif of a yellow object symbolizing meant-to-be resonates with me. I’m not sure why,” Chloe said before taking a sip out of her favorite cup.

 

Beca sat up from where she was laying totally platonically in her best friend’s lap and stretched.“Yeah, some people belong together, no matter what the writers think.You get to the end of a series and they bait you with happily ever after.I mean, dude, I was seriously ready to punch someone in the face!”

 

Aubrey chuckled.“Oh wow, Beca wanting to punch someone, how unusual.”

 

Beca rolled her eyes but laughed. “I’m not THAT bad.... anymore.”

 

The other Bellas giggled.

 

“Well,” Ashley said as she cuddled into Jessica.“I think we can all agree that Robin should have ended up with, wait for it...”

 

“Barney!” They chorused... except for one voice, “Lily”

 

Cynthia raised an eyebrow at the screen.“I gotta hear this, Captain.”

 

Aubrey shrugged and sighed.“Yes, I know they played it for laughs and marshmallow and lily pad were adorable, but seriously did you see how Lily lit up at finally getting her excuse to fulfill her dreams?If Barney hadn’t woken up...”

 

Stacie grinned, “well you know what I think?”

 

Aubrey who was at Stacie’s house, visiting rolled her eyes.“Yes, we know. Everyone should bang.”

 

Stacie’s eyes sparkled.“Not what I was going to say, but sounds good.”

 

“Wait, what?”Aubrey’s eyes flashed a little panic (and a little something else) just before Stacie tackled her out of the web camera range.

 

“Um.What just happened?” Beca asked.

 

Stacie reappeared on the screen a few minutes later, hair tousled and a little short of breath. “So... who all is in Atlanta this weekend?”


End file.
